Who Said Anything About Kids? NSFW TOWARDS END
by Radius147
Summary: Angela plans to have children, but Jack is weary about it. NSFW towards end.


Hello! This is my first fan-fiction I've written. I hope you all enjoy! (And as a note, this is NSFW in the 5th, and 6th page)

As she sat in her bed, with white lace covers, Angela started thinking about how her and Jack's life would turn out, after they had kids. Oh, just the thought of kids tugged at her heart. She desired, wanted, needed, to have two beautiful children. But she knew there was something, or rather someone stopping her, Jack. She knew how much he loved to have fun, adventure, hike, camp, make love to her. She knew deep in her heart that Jack always came first to her. But god, she had dreamed of countless times, waking up to children. Jumping all over them, as she turned over to Jack, grinning at his rugged handsome face. He would give her a real pounding the night before, causing her to fall asleep like a little baby. His little baby. All snuggled up into his toned chest, as he wrapped his military trained arms around her. 'Well, I suppose it can't hurt to hint at it', she thought to herself. Jack was already downstairs making breakfast for the two. As she walked into the bathroom to shower, she looked at herself in the mirror. Turning sideways, she rubbed from her shoulders to her waist. She knew how to get her way with him. She knew him, all around. His clumsy, geeky, adorable, and especially _muscular_ ways. Except in order for this to work ,she need to tease him a bit. But god, did Jack hate how she teased him She took off her night shirt, once again looking at her exposed breasts, as she had not worn a bra to bed. Who did? God, how jack loved her breasts. He had always said they were perfect, not too small, not too big, but juuuust right. She shook her head, acting to clear her mind, as she walked over to the shower. As she washed her body up and down, it couldn't help but cross her mind. Jack. Although they had been together for over 2 years, the thought of his abs, biceps, and rugged skin made her weak at her knees. Eventually she walked out of their room, and down the stairs. 'Ok, here we go', she thought to herself. she put a small grin on her face, delicately walking into the kitchen. "Well good morning, WOOAAAHHH!" Jack started as he stared at his godly beauty that stood before him. "My god, Angela, you look gorgeous. I mean..eh. you're always beautiful, but your hair, so silky. Did you use a new conditioner?" he clambered. She, simply grinned at him, slowly stepping closer, reaching her hand out, as for him to grab it. He locked fingers with her, as he cooed on about her looks, her blue eyes, her figure. Everything about her made his mind travel to a different dimension. "So, Mr. Good-lookin, how are _you_ doing?" Angela whispered into his ear, slowly dragging her hand down his chest, across his pecs down to his lower abs. "Much better, now that _you're_ here with me, Mrs. Good-lookin." He chuckled. "You're being awfully playful this morning, you know how you get me goin. You're only making trouble for yourself, little missy". As Angela bit her lower lip, she stared into his ocean blue orbs. Jack knew she wanted something, but he wasn't gonna pass an opportunity to kiss her. Hell no. He leaned into her, slowly, closing his eyes, slightly opening his mouth. "Ah ah ahhh!" Angela taunted him, as she pulled her head away from his. "Come on Ang, you know I hate being taunted. I'll beg if I have to?". Jack playfully pleaded to her, to make her stop taunting him. Countless times he said " Come on babe, you know I love your lips. So soft and warm." "On one condition", she said. "We have kids, and I'm being serious". Jack stopped moving, just froze dead in his tracks. Staring at her, he asked "Really? I mean.. yeah.. I guess kids couldn't hurt. They can only make our life better, right?" Angela jumped with joy as she clapped her hands. He was glad to see his girl happy. Hell, he would do anything to make her happy. "Now, I believe I owe you something.." she gave him a devilish look as to say, 'come and get it'. He moved towards her, closing his eyes once more, as their lips locked. He didn't want to be anywhere else. Her kiss, so loving, soft, warm, cherishable,and most of all, it gave him a nice little semi. Angela wrapped her hands around his relaxed back. She knew she had him, her plan worked. But nevertheless, she still loved the shit out of him. After their lips had undone, she pressed her body against his. She fit perfectly inside his grasp. Jack was starting to turn blood red. He knew she felt his package. She didn't say anything as to not to embarrass him. But secretly, that sparked her flame, like pouring gasoline on a fire. She turned and walked backwards, "You should watch that ", she pointed to the stove. "Oh, yeah.. I should, shouldn't I? Heh heh.." He turned around, tending to the burning sausage. Angela, sitting in the dining room, thought to herself. Now fully realizing her plan was, well, pretty _bitchy_. 'Oh god, what have I done, this isn't like me at all.' She frowned, covering her face in shame. She knew he had a hard life, why does she have to make it harder for him? As Jack was finishing up cooking, Angela stared at him. She loved him, there was no doubt about that, but she had always admired him, from close and far. Even during combat, when they used to work "side-by-side". And she knew he did the same. Ha, once when she was bending over to collect her materials, Jack got distracted, and shot in his right arm. And that wasn't the only time, it happened 3 more times. Each time almost the exact same scenario. 1-she bent over, 2- Jack stopped paying attention, 3- He got shot. She laughed silently to herself as Jack brought the food to the table." Oh my, look at you. Finally learning how to cook?" She joked. Jack just grinned and laughed with her. As they ate they talked further about children. "You know the part that I love most about children?" Jack said. Angela jumped in her seat 'OH WAIT, don't tell me. Let me guess, hearing their laughs, their smiles oh I don't know just tell me!" Jack grinned as he said "Very good ideas, but no. Making them is my favorite part". Angela glared at Jack for a moment. His heart stopped, he knew he messed up. Then she burst out into laughter. "Oh god Jack, you always know how to make me laugh". She continued laughing for a good 30 seconds. After she had stopped laughing, they just sat. Taking each other in. Her beauty, his handsomeness. "Well honey, I hate to cut this staring contest short but I told Jesse I'd meet with him at around noon. I hope he isn't planning to duel me. I'm garbage with those pocket snipers of his." Jack chuckled as he kissed Angela on her forehead. "Well when you get back, I'll be ready to part-take in your 'favorite part'.' Angela teased Jack. He looked at her, smiled and said " Oh you shouldn't've said that, you're in for a ride _now_." They both devoured each other's look once more, as Jack headed out the door. Jack, yelling in the house to his girl, "Love you honey". He waitd a few seconds then heard a muffled "love you too babe!". Jach walkd over to his Jeep, opening the door and gettig in. 'Damnit, what've I gotten myelf into? Jack why are you so fucking stupid?!', he thought to himelf, hitting his hand o the seering wheel. Later on, as Jack was approaching McCree's favorite bar, he heard some people yelling; AWW GO TO HELL, SHUT YOUR YAPPER, and I AIN'T LEAVIN. He ultimately decided to just wait for the riff-raff to go away. Waiting there, Jack finally saw three guys back out the door with their hands in the air. And sure enough, came out McCree, with his hand on his pistol holster. "WOAH McCree, what do you think you're doing?!" Jacked yelled aloud. "Well I'm sick of the scum thats been hangin' round here. Now GET!" McCree yelled to the three hooligans. "Well, I...guess that answers my question of 'what have you been up to'." Jack snorted a bit as he said this, causing McCree to sneer at him, then laugh himself. "So uh… Jesse…. I'm in a bit of a sticky situation here. Think you could help me out?" He quietly asked Jesse, as not to attract any unwanted attention. "Of course! Are you dumb or something, I'm always here for ya!" Jesse exclaimed loudly, as Jack tried to shush him. Jack knows Angela has a few friends that come here, so he didn't what this getting back to her. McCree gestured for Jack to come inside and sit down. Jack followed him, as he figured their conversation would be drowned out by the other voices inside. The two sat down at a booth, as Jesse knew Jack didn't drink that much, hardly any. "So, what's on your mind? Is it Genji again? I told him last time that Angela's yours," Jesse sighed as he mentioned Genji. "No, not yet. It's about Angela." Jack said. "Oh, so it's the mises now, huh? What'cha do now?" Jesse laughed as he said this. Jack joined in with the laughter. "Actually, no. She uh... God how do I say this...she wants to have kids. Like, now", Jack slumped in his seat at this. Jesse blew out a breath of air, taking off his hat to scratch his head. "Hmmmmmm, yeah I can see how'd that be a problem... What did you say to her?" Jesse gave him a puzzled look. "I-I... I just couldn't say no to her. I know I should've been honest. But, I knew it would break her apart if I said that." Jack said with a concerned mellow tone. Jesse sat, scratching his beard, looking as if he was in deep thought. Jack, on the other hand, was gripping his white hair with his hands, elbows on the table. Contemplating of just _how_ , he could tell her. They both sat like this for a good ten minutes, with the only movement, of Jesse continuously scratching his beard. "Well, I think i _might_ know how to get ya out of this mud-hole". Jack jolted his head up to look at McCree when he said this. "How?! Please, just give me something to work with..." Jack pleaded as his heart raced faster and faster by the second. "You said a few weeks ago...that she loves you right?". McCree asked. " _Of course_ she does, and vice-versa." Jack exclaimed as he had a shocked look on his face. "No, I mean like, she's head over heels for ya, correct?" McCree asked once more. "Yeah, hell, it's the same as me. Sometimes it kills us to even look away from each other." Jack answered. "So if I understand this situation correctly" Jesse paused for a few moments before continuing. "In order for you to not make whoopie, is to make whoopie." Jack, confused asked, "Wait, so you're telling me that I have to get her to want to make love, so we don't have kids? I mean... It's not hard for me to do that, but it just doesn't seem like it would work." Jesse snickered for a moment. " Precisely. Trust me Jack, I've had a few experiences, maybe not the same as yours, but I think I know enough that this should work out". Jack leaned back in his seat, arms crossed and hand on his chiseled chin. Jesse held a confident look on is face,as he took a sip of his beer. Which now that Jack noticed, it had been awhile since he drank his beer. And that was unlike Jesse to stray from an open beer. "Ok, it could work.". Jack stooped then, resting his hands on the booth. "Oh god what the hell am I doing Jesse? Im sitting here trying to prevent my wife from being happy! Fuck, I must be the worst guy, i'm sorry I-I shouldn't have asked." Jack rambled. "Now wait a second, before you start sticking your shaft in the grinder, look at how it is from a bigger picture. This is a big decision for you two to make, _together._ Ya know, it's called a commitment, because there's two sides that shoul be happy, _togehter_." Jesse reassured Jack, as he himself relaxed into his chair. Jack stood up, nodding his head towards Jesse as to thank him. Told me goodbye, and walked out the door. Jogging to his Jeep, he still couldn't help but feel like a fool. Clearing his mind, he hopped in his Jeep, started it up, and headed back home. He just couldn't stop thinking about Angela's broken-heart when he told her. Fast forward a few minutes, and Jack arrived home. Expecting her to be sitting at the front table, he took a deep breath, then opened the door. But, instead, he was greeted with, _a rose pedal?_ 'Oh no, no no no no no, not now!', he thought to himself. An extremely nervous looked crossed his face, as he winced. He slowly walked forward, making a left, where there was picture of her, posing in a seductive position. He let out a groan. But he knew he had to have some sort of protection. Of course, this is the opposite of what she wanted however. As he walked up the stairs, he started to shake a bit. 'What are you doing? You made love to her many times! How come you're nervous now?', he thought to himself. But he knew _exactly_ why he was nervous. He has to tell her now, but... he can't hurt her. She was too good to him. She made him breakfast, lunch, and dinner, whenever she could. She was loving, kind, sweet, gentle, compassionate, and most of all, she _loved_ him. Like she _really_ loved him, and he did too. With all of his heart, and more, did he love that woman. Now standing at the top of the stairs, faced their bedroom door. He can only imagine how good she looked. He looked down at the still existent trail of pedals, and kicked them around a bit. Once more taking a deep breath, he stood up straight, and opened the door. And there she was, oh god, was she heavenly. The blankets covered her body, but he could still see the outline of he assumed was her nude features. "Oh, well hello _Jack_ ". She said with the most seductive tone, she held a devilish grin across her perfect face. Jack practically tore a hole in his pants, just staring at her. It made him want to just tear off the sheets and "teach her a lesson". 'No, no, you have to tell her.' he thought to himself. "Well, what are wating for, big boy, you said I'd be 'in for it' when you go back. What are you waiting for?" She taunted Jack, her baby blues gleaming in the sunlight. This killed Jack, he didn't even know how he was still standing up. He figured by now, his stupid side would have taken over, and his tongue would be deep in her mouth. He swallowed before saying, "Look, Angela, I love you. You know that, but... There's something I need to tell you." "Well of course dear, what is it?" She bit her lip after saying this. "Angela, I- don't think I'm ready to have kids yet. I'm sorry". Jck waited nervously, for any signs that she _wouldn'_ break down crying. She just looked at him, not mad, or upset."Well, why not? Weren't you just _begging_ me a while ago?" she asked. At this point, Jack was still in shock that she wasn't crying, or tearing his throat out. "Well..the things is...I didn't want to hurt you. I know how badly you want kids. And I-I, huh, who am I to deny you your happiness?." He sighed. Kicking the covers of off herself, she exposed her nude body to him. She stood up, with her long tone legs. Jack just couldn't help but notice the recently shaved split in between her thighs. Her perfect breast, softly bouncing as she moved closer to him. She slowly leaned in, connecting their lips. He felt her breasts push against his pecs. Her body was warm, and soothing. He melted at her touch. Jack was shocked, but nevertheless, he kissed her right back. Wrapping his arms around her, with his fingers resting on the top of her rump. "Well, I don't think you're denying me of anything, except yourself. Now, come, lay down. I gotta feeling we'll be here a while." She once again flashed him a devilish smile. As she sat down, she motioned her finger for to him join her. Jack didn't refuse one bit. He quickly took off his jacket, shoes, pants, shirt, and socks. Leaving him with only his underwear, and his hair scattered, ripped, body. Mercy fanned herself with her hands, as she looked down at his crotch. There was no denying he was a " _full"_ man. Easily 7-8 inches or so. He got on the bed, and looked at her. "Well, uh, I hate to ask but... I forgot to bring my protection." He admitted. She just laughed, laying her hand on her collarbone. "Oh Jack, always so forgetful. Here, I was keep one near me, especially when around you." As she said this, she pulled out a condom from her dresser, and handed it to him. It was just his size. He laughed and said, "Did you rip it? I know how you ladie get when you want something", he chuckled. Angela laughed at this, answering "Of course not, check for yourself, hmmm, Oh, and don't you need to take off your trousers for that? Better get to it." This time, she licked her lips seductively, dripping saliva on her breasts, then suprisingly elegantly, wiping it with her finger. Jack's face turned red. Why was he doing this? He had made love to her many times, but for some reason, he was so nervous. Even after their talk. Anyhow, slowly, as if to tease Angela, he pulled his briefs down. She noticed the bulge slide up the pants until it rest on the edge of the elastic. She turned on her side, and put her finger in her mouth saying, "Go on, no one told you to stop". Jack read her face. She might heal people and save lives, but deep down he knew, she was anything but a saint. Resuming his show, he jerked the briefs down, revealing his fully erect member, easily 8 inches. He looked at Angela, who was purring at the very sight of his naked body, "Like whatcha see?" He asked in his deep,and sexy voice." Oh, well why dont you come here, and I'll show you, hmmm", she whispered. Jack then rolled the condom up is shaft, looking at her the whole time. He knew what he was doing, after almost 20 times, how could you not? As jacked got down low on all fours, as to imitate a tiger, he sprung on top of her, letting his long member shake in the air. "Oh, Mr. 76, please do have mercy on me,". She talked in a higher pitched, southern accent. She batted her lashes at him, which just aroused even more. He slowly put his tongue oh her waist, just above her area. He then carefully dragged it up, crossing over her, almost erect, nipples. She moaned as her walls began to moisten. Jack carried on, crossing her collarbone, then stopping on the side of her neck. He caressed her for a few moments., then dragged his finger down her stomach. "Oh god...im...oh keep going Jack...please!" she moaned to her lover. His finger now arrived at her spot. Slowly and gently, he rubbed her clit in a circular motion, causing her back to arch, as she moaned in pleasure. "God, Jack...youve...oh. God... you've never done this (Painting) before". Jack was silent, concentrated on building her up, making her wetter and wetter by the second. Then moving his head down to her soft spot, he carefully inserted his finger inside her. As Angela moaned louder with ease, Jack gently stroked his finger inside her. Going slightly deeper with every push. He then quickly cut his tongue across her clit, causing her to jolt with pleasure. She not only felt him inside of her, but everywhere. The tingling in her spine grew stronger as she moaned "Oh...Jack.. i'm gonna...i'm gonna...". Jack then quickly pulled his finger out, and removed his tongue as he taunted, 'Ah ah aahh, save that for later". Shaking his finger at his sprawled out angel. She smirked, then rolled over on her belly, lifting her rump in the air. She exposed her folds, so smooth and shaved. "I'm ready Jack, make cum... for the love of god do it!" She gruntingly demanded. Jack then leaned over her back rubbing his erection on her folds. He whispered in her ear" buckle up, you're goin for a ride". Jack then devilishly laughed rolling his tongue down her back. She once again arched her back, groaning in pleasure. Jack nealed up straight, towering over her. He grabbed his member, and sloooowly rubbed it over her area. "Jesus...jack...im...im...im gonna kill you... if you keep taunting me... like this," she exclaimed while panting. He ever so slowly, put his tip onto her opening, then slid it in. He grunted, with her pushing her head down, moaning once more. Once fully inside her, he thrust, in and out, causing her face to push up against the pillow. Each thrust slightly faster than the last. He eventually reached a point to where Angela was tightening around him. Even through the rubber, he felt her moist inner walls squeeze around his cock. He moaned himself, close to climax. Angela, with her face being smushed into the pillow with his thrusts, started hollering" Oh Jack... YES JACK HARDER, DON'T STOP", Jack followed her orders, increasing his force. She started yelling once more, "OH I'M SO CLOSE JACK!" She once again arched her back, pushing her rump even higher. This caused Jack to hit her G-spot. As they both started to orgasm, she yelled out," OH JACK I'M GONNA,AAAHHH!" Her fluids splashed back against his cock, squirting out the sides. He let out a loud grunt, as he slowly came to a stop. At this point, Angela was breathing heavily, as she laid down on her back. Jack himself was worn out, even for an army man. He then towered over once more, this time opening her legs, exposing her fluid covered vagina. He then slid down to her folds, starting to lick around the edges, working his way into her center. She gripped the pillow above her head, moaning again. She looked down at his soaked lips. "Oh, my, god, Jack...I haven't came like that since, fuck, my first time." She panted, still out of breath. They both laid there next to each other, a sweaty, fluid covered, bundle of love. But Jack wasn't finished with her yet. Propping himself up, he looked at Angela, his member still wrapped in the soaked condom. She gave him an aroused, slightly confused look. Jack the grabbed the base of his shaft, pulling the condom off and throwing it to the side. Angela's eyes widened, she herself get on her knees with her rump arched in the air. She faced him, dragging her finger down her lip. He pleasantly sneered at her, vigorously throwing himself over her back ,and grabbing her plump cheeks. His member was inches away from her face. She stared at it saying, "so, haven't had your fill yet? That's ok, the doctor can fix that". Angela wrapped her fingers around his thick shaft, causing him to quietly moan. He positioned himself so he was looking a her folds. Realizing his plans, Angela unfolded her legs laying down. She then rolled over, his cock dangled over-top her head, and is face, over her split. She reached her tongue out, just barely grazing his tip. She then followed up with being his shaft towards her, and stuffing his entire tip in her mouth. He immediately went to work on her, spreading her folds, and licking her outer, sensitive areas. Taking in his first two inches, she couldn't help but hum in pleasure, as he slurped her. Jack now at her center, pushed his tongue inside of her, making her push against him. She took in more, and more of him, feeling him throbbing inside her mouth. As they both built each other up, they knew they would get a mouthful of each other. Concentrating on making his Queen cum, he swept his tongue along her drenched inners. As she was still taking him in. She was at a good 5 or so inches. She had an exceptionally good gag-reflex. Due to all of the oral she had given him before. Jack was getting close to cumming, and so was she. Jack tried to warn her, by moaning inside her, which only made her core vibrate, with more pleasure. As she did the same, with her voice being muffle by his cock deep in her throat. She could feel him slow down, which meant it was about to happen. As she continued to suck, a thick load of fluid blasted from his tip, into her throat. As with Jack, he felt her spread her juices all in, and around his mouth. He just sapped it up. Angela on the other hand was more of a hygienic woman, so she spit his load out. With Jack now returning to lay beside her, said "So, you've a enough? Or did you not get my point yet?" Angela just looked at him laughing as she wiped the remaining bits of cum form her lips. She responded with. "Even if I waned to, I couldn't. But I know you men., never satisfied." She laid down next to him, eventually curling up in his arms. As they spoon, he softly caressed her breasts with his hands. She smiled, as she felt his softening shaft, come in contact with her rump. Eventually falling asleep in each other's arms. Angela awoke the next morning, with the smell of bacon in the house. A smile crossed her face, remembering yesterday. She then thought, 'this could happen all over again, except the part with the talking" She laughed to herself as she got dressed. Walking downstairs towards to Jack, she remembered what she had said, and still felt terrible. "Hey...did you have fun last night?" he chuckled to her. "Well, can barely walk, so what do you think?" She laughed, putting her nail in her mouth. Then remembering, her plan, god. She _had_ to apologize. She knows her man, he won't show any emotion except love. If it was bothering him, he wouldn't tell. "Hey, uh, Jack? I wanted to tell you something." she timidly told him. "Of course honey,, you can tell me anything." he said, wrapping his arms around her lower back. She looked at his shoes, then whipped her head back, pushing her hair behind her head. She signed, then saying "What I said yesterday, about the kids. I-I...huh, I don't know what I was thinking. I know you have a say-so, and, I just feel terrible about it…." He looked at Angela, smiling, then hugged her. She started to softly sob. He squeezed her tighter, rubbing her luscious hair. "Sssshhhhh, don't be sorry.(Pausing) you know I love you. You you just want to be happy. And to be honest, I wouldn't mind kids." Pushing away from him, Angela walked into the living room, and layed on the couch. Jack following right behind her, kneeled down next to her, raising her hair, and kissing her forehead. "Come on baby, don't be upset. You didn't do anything wrong" He rubbed her shoulder, reassuring her for a while. "No, I'm a terrible person to….eben ask that of you. I don't deserve you." she replied to his lovingness. "What are you talking about? You're the _only_ person I want. Hell ,I _need_ you to live. I forgive you sweetheart." Jack calmly said. She looked u at hims, there eyes meeting once more. She moved in towards his lips, softly kissing him, as he wiped the tears from her face. They were together, there's no doubt about that. He loved her, she loved him-together, until the end.

And this ends our story. I hope you all enjoyed! Try not to judge _too_ hard, it's my first! But, please, do judge!


End file.
